List of programs broadcast by Nat Geo Wild
The following is a list of programs broadcast by Nat Geo Wild. Nat Geo Wild programming is sourced from various agencies, including UK and European distributors, terrestrial joint productions and National Geographic Studios (formerly known as National Geographic Television, or NGT) productions. All programs are based on natural wildlife and wildlife history, with a heavy focus on nature's fiercest predators. Both the UK and Asian versions of the channel include programming focusing on wildlife in their local areas. Current Programming *''The Incredible Dr. Pol'' (2011–present) *''K's Exotic Animal ER'' (2014–present) *''Dr. Oakley, Yukon Vet'' (2014–present) *''Snake City'' (2014–present) *''Monster Croc Wrangler'' (2015–present) *''Kingdom of the White Wolf'' (2019–present) *''Dog: Impossible'' (2019–present) *''Dr. T, Lone Star Vet'' (2019–present) *''Prairie Dog Manor'' (2019–present) *''Heartland Docs, DVM'' (2020–present) Events *''SharkFest'' (2013–present) *''Vetsgiving'' (November, 2019) *''12 Days of Pol'' (December, 2019) *''4th of Pol-y'' (July, 2020) Upcoming Programming *''Secrets of the Zoo: Down Under'' (March 1, 2020) *''Critter Fixers: Country Vets'' (March 7, 2020) *''The Hidden Kingdoms of China'' (March 23, 2020) *''Alaska Animal Rescue'' (April 11, 2020) *''Jungle Animal Rescue'' (April 18, 2020) *''Dr. Ole'' (Summer 2020) *''World's Biggest Zoo'' (Fall 2020) *''Animal SOS'' (2020) *''Homestead Vets'' (2020) *''Zoo Tampa'' (2020) *''March of the Polar Bears'' (Winter 2020 special) *''Rise of the Black Panther'' (Winter 2020 special) *''Wild Cats in India'' (2020 special) *''World's Cutest'' (TBA) 0-9 * 21st Century Shark A * The Adventures of Dr. Buckeye Bottoms * Aerial Assassins * Africa's Deadliest * Africa's Lost Eden * Africa's Secret Seven * Alaska Fish Wars * Alaskan Killer Shark * Aloha Vet * Alpha Dogs * Amazon Claws * Amazonia's Giant Jaws * America the Wild * American Buffalo: Battling Back * American Eagle * America's Deadly Obsession * America's Greatest Animals * Among the Great Apes with Michelle Yeoh * Anaconda: Queen of the Serpents * Animal Armory * Animal Autopsy * Animal ER * Animal ER Live * The Animal Extractors * Animal Fight Club * Animal Fight Night * Animal Fugitives * Animal Impact * Animal Intervention * Animal Omens * An Animal Saved My Life * Animal Storm Squad * Animal Superpowers * Animal Underworld * Animals Behaving Badly * Animals of Brazil * Animals Gone Wild * Animals Say the Wildest Things * Ape Genius * Are Your Smarter Than * Asia's Deadliest Snakes * Attenborough's Ark (special; premiered April 21, 2013) * Australia's Deadliest * Australia's Deadly Monsters B * Badass Animals * Bandit Patrol * Bandits of Selous * Bavaria's Alpine Kingdom * Be The Creature * The Bear Evidence * Bear Nomad * Bears of Fear Islands * Big Animal Hunt with Filip Badrov * Big Blue * Big Cat Odyssey * Biggest and Baddest with Niall McCann * Bite Me With Dr. Mike Leahy * Bizarre Dinos * Blue Collar Dogs * Bonecrusher Queens * Brain Games * Brutal Killers * Bug Attack * Bug Brother * Built for the Kill C * California's Wild Coast * Cameramen Who Dare * Catching Giants * Caught Barehanded * Caught in The Act * Caught on Safari: Battle at Kruger * Cesar Millan's Leader of the Pack (2013–present) * Cheetah Blood Brothers * Chimp Diaries * Chimps: Nearly Human * Chimps Unchained * City of Ants * Clan of the Meerkat * Clash of the Crocs * Cliffhangers * Clouded Leopard * Cougars: Ninja of Jackson Hole (aka American Cougar) * Crittercam * Croc Ganglands * Croc Labyrinth * Crocodile King * Crocs of Katuma * Cuba: The Accidental Eden * Cute Alert! D *''Dam Beavers'' *''Dangerous Encounters with Brady Barr'' *''Dark Side of Chimps'' *''The Dark Side of Elephants'' *''The Dark Side of Hippos'' *''Deadly 60'' *''Deadly Snakes of Asia'' *''Deadly Summer'' *''Deep Jungle'' *''Desert Seas'' *''Destination Wild'' *''Dino Autopsy'' *''Dino Death Trap'' *''Dive to Tiger Central'' *''Dog: Impossible'' *''Dog Whisperer'' (2004–11 on the National Geographic Channel, 2011–12 on Nat Geo Wild) *''Dogtown'' *''Dolphin Army'' *''Dr. K's Exotic Animal ER'' *''Dragon Chronicles'' E * Eternal Enemies * Evolutions * Expedition Grizzly * Expedition Wild * Extinction Sucks * Extreme Animal Attacks * Eye of the Leopard F * Fairy Penguins * Fish My City * Fish Tank Kings * Fishzilla: Snakehead Invasion * Freaks & Creeps * Frogs: The Thin Green Line G * Galapagos * Giant Panda * Give Me Shelter * Golden Seals of Skeleton Coast * Gone Wild * Gorilla Murders * Great Apes With Michelle Yeoh * The Great Elephant Gathering * Great Migrations * Grizzly Cauldron H * Hammerhead Highway * Haunt of the Hippo * Hidden Worlds * Hippo Hell * Hippos: Africa's River Beast * Hollywood Bear Tragedy * How Big Can it Get * Hummingbird (special; premiered April 28, 2013) * Hummingbirds: Magic In The Air * Humpbacks: Cracking the Code * Hunt for the Giant Squid * Hunter Hunted * Hunting for Ngotto * Hyena Queen I * In the Womb * The Incredible Dr. Pol * Indonesia Beyond the Reefs * Insect from Hell * Inside Nature's Giants * Intimate Enemies * Into the Abyss * The Invaders * Is Your Dog a Genius? J * Jaguar: Catching the Cat (aka Hunt for the Shadow) * Japan's Hidden Secret * Jean Michel Cousteau's Ocean Adventure * Jellyfish Invasion * Journey into Amazonia K * Kalahari Supercats * Kangaroo Kaos * The Kill Zone * Killer Dragons * Killer Instincts * Killer Shots * Kingdom of the Forest * Kingdom of the Meadow * Kingdom of the Ocean (2013 special) L * The Last Lioness * Legends of the Ice World * Leopard Queen * Leopards of Dead Tree Island * Lion Army: Battle to Survive * Lion Kingdom * The Lion Ranger * Lion Warriors * Lions Behaving Badly * Lions on the Edge * The Living Edens * Living with Big Cats * Lizard Kings * Lost Sharks of Easter Island M *''A Man Among Bears'' *''A Man Among Wolves'' *''Man v. Monster *''Maneater Manhunt'' *''The Megafalls of Iguacu'' *''Mission Critical'' *''Monkey Thieves'' *'' Monster Croc Hunt'' *''Monster Crocs'' *''Monster Fish'' *''Monster Fish of the Congo'' *''Monster Jellyfish'' *''Morays: The Alien Eels'' *''Mother Warthog'' *''My Dog Ate What?'' *''My Life Is A Zoo'' *''Mystery Gorillas'' *''Mystery of the Wolf'' N *''Nat Geo Wild Kids'' (ends in late 2017) *''Night of the Lion'' *''Night Stalkers'' *''Ninja Shrimp'' *''Nordic Wild'' O *''Octopus Volcano'' *''Off the Clock'' *''Orca Killing School'' *''Out There with Jack Randall'' *''Outback Wrangler'' P *''The Pack'' *''Penguin Death Zone'' *''A Penguin's Life'' (special; premiered June 16, 2013) *''Pet Talk'' *''Phantom Wolverine'' *''Philly Undercover'' *''Planet Carnivore'' *''Polar Bear Alcatraz'' *''Pond Stars'' *''Predator Battleground'' *''Predator CSI'' *''Predators in Peril'' *''Predators of the Sea'' *''Prehistoric Predators'' *''Project Manta'' *''Psycho Kitty'' *''Pupparazzi'' *''Puppy Days'' *''Python Hunters'' Q * Quest for the Megafish of the Amazon R * Raccoon Dogs: Alien Invaders * Raptor Force * The Real Serengeti * Rebel Monkeys * Red Sea, Green Future * Red Sea Jaws * Redwoods: Anatomy of a Giant * Relentless Enemies * Rescue Ink * Restless Planet * Return of the White Lion * Rhino Rescue * The Rise of Black Wolf S * Safari Live * Sahara * Salmon Wars * Savage Kingdom * Saved by the Lioness * Saved from the Spill * Sea Strikers * Seahorses * Search for the Giant Octopus * Search for the Ultimate Bear * Searching for the Snow Leopard * Secret Shark Pits * Secrets of the King Cobra * Secrets of the Mediterranean * Sex, Drugs and Plants * Shadow Hunters * Shane Untamed * Shark Attack Experiment * Shark Island * Shark Nicole * Shark Night * Sharks in the City * Sharks in the World * Sharkville * Shear Madness * Shell Shocked * Sixgill Shark * Snake City * Snake Paradise * Snake Underworld * Snake Wranglers * Space Crabs * Spain's Last Lynx * Spine Chillers * Spine Chillers: Vampire Bats * Spoiled Rotten Pets * Squid vs. Whale * Street Monkeys * Strike Force * Striker! * Sumatra's Last Tiger * Super Predators * Super Pride * Superfish * Swamp Men * Swamp Troop T * Taiwan Wild * Ten Deadliest Snakes with Nigel Marven * That Shouldn't Fly * Thunderbeast * Tiger Queen * Totally Wild * Triumph of Life U * Ultimate Bear * Ultimate Cat * Ultimate Enemies * Ultimate Hippo * Ultimate Shark * Ultimate Viper * Underwater Oasis * Unlikely Animal Friends * Untamed Philippines V * Valley of the Wolves * Vet School * Vultures on the Verge W * Warzone Gone Wild * We Move Animals * When Crocs Ate Dinosaurs * When Sharks Attack * Wild Alaska * Wild Amazon * Wild Animal Evictions * Wild Asia * Wild Atlantic * Wild Australia * Wild China (special; premiered June 30, 2013) * Wild Detectives * Wild Dog Diaries * Wild Hawaii * Wild India * Wild Indonesia * Wild Mississippi * Wild Nights * Wild Russia (in co-production with S4C and ZDF)Wild Russia * The Wild West * Wild Yellowstone * Wildlife Rescue Africa * Will Work for Nuts * World's Creepiest Killers * World's Deadliest * World's Deadliest Animals * World's Weirdest * World's Wildest Encounters * World's Worst Venom Z * Zambezi * Zoo Confidential References Category:Lists Category:Lists of television series by network Category:21st century-related lists Category:National Geographic Channel original programming Category:National Geographic Channel programs